Una Cita Inesperada
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: "Las mentes son cofres" Eso pensó Neah D. Campbell pero lo que no espero es que tras aquella inocente joven tuviera un espíritu salvaje y aventurero escondido tan profundamente. "Este One-shot participa en el reto: "Cita a Ciegas " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"
**Una Cita inesperada**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Neah D. Campbell y Lenalee Lee; Loufa y Allen Walker

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: "Las mentes son cofres" Eso pensó Neah D. Campbell pero lo que no espero es que tras aquella inocente joven tuviera un espíritu salvaje y aventurero escondido tan profundamente.**

 **"Este One-shot participa en el reto: "Cita a Ciegas " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: aprox. no tengo idea pero mas de 1000**

Era otro día más como siempre.

Miraba desde la mesa de la cafetería de la universidad, la gente de la Dark Order Academy eran personas destacadas en sus escuelas comunes y simplemente sus jornadas eran mixtas de acuerdo a la carrera que habían escogido.

Soltó un suspiro.

– ¿Qué pasa, Neah? –Murmuro una chica peli Azul de cabellos desordenados y el uniforme de falda negra corta de zapatos negros apoyados en sus codos sobre la mesa– ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Road Camelot era una de sus mejores amigas, y, desde que se conocían habían experimentado muchas de las cosas que jamás podría decirse "Normal" sabían que en la Academia rondaban rumores sobre su selecto grupo conocido como "El Clan Noé"

–Estoy aburrido, además…–ante el apareció una joven de cabellos negro con tono verde, sus ojos lilas hablando con otra chica inocente de cabellos negros y lentes riendo al lado de la Señorita Miranda con una sonrisa sincera–Creo que he visto a alguien interesante.

Road se volvió para mirar y se encontró con la figura envolvente de Lenalee Lee, sonrío cínicamente mirándolo con sus ojos azules de un brillo dorado.

–O~Ohh–murmuro ella sonriente y Neah se volvió para mirarla mientras ella extendía sobre la mesa 200 dólares con una mirada alegre–Si, puedes llevarla a anhelar siquiera conocerte evitare que la Tía Katerina te use como bebe cupido ¿Te parece?

Tomo el billete en su mano y sonrío con suficiencia.

–Ya sabes que ganare, ¿No? –Comento con sus dientes blancos expuestos– ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme que no sea librarme de los planes de mama? Oh, ya se… ¿Qué tal hacer que Allen muestre quien es en verdad con alguien?

–Lo sabes, ¿No? –Comento ella susurrando ahora en su oído mientras tomaba su corbata con fuerza y su aliento calido sobre su piel–Es fácil hacerlo, te gustara lo que hare y es más…hare que allen tenga que esforzarse poco.

–Espero que cumplas…–espeto con un beso en su mejilla, y tomando de ella el anillo en su mano para besarlo levantándose–Sera pronto, Road.

Ella se levantó y giro sobre sí misma para saludar a Wisely otro del grupo, cada uno de ellos tenía un nombre apoyándose en la silla observo a Lenalee Lee la que sería su próximo objetivo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

– ¡Lenalee! –exclamo la voz de Allen, uno de sus amigos con una hoja en su mano. Era un chico tierno de cabello castaño y rostro suave con sus lentes tambaleando en su tabique– ¡Por fin!

Ella sonrío, su mundo era perfecto.

Un hermano que la quería, unos amigos que eran leales y la protegían como una familia. Algo faltaba, ese era el problema y ocultando ese extraño sentimiento de vacío sonrío mirando a su amigo que parecía agitado al llegar.

–Por fin, se han dado los avisos sobre el concurso de "Día de San Valentín" y salió ganadora tu sugerencia–los ojos castaños de su amigo brillantes y llenos de un extraño sentimiento–La Versión de "Secret Meetin" que planeaste es la mejor para el comité.

Ella sonrío sabía que había pasado, su hermano había intervenido.

–Oh, gracias Allen-kun–comento mirando el papel que había tomado del folleto del concurso al parecer creado por un tal wisely– ¿Por cierto cuando harán el sorteo?

–Creo que mañana, Lenalee-san y…–pensativo algo usual para alguien que estudiaba Sociología y Filosofía de mucho razonamiento aunque ella estudiaba Licenciatura en Educación infantil entendía mucho los puntos de vista de aquel chico–Por cierto, es Lavi quien está a cargo ¿Será que no habrá problemas porque el lleve el sorteo?

–No creo, además es la persona más justa de la Academia–comento ella sonriente, observo el sonrojo del castaño y supo entonces que quería algo más que solo amigos, aunque Allen Walker fuera un chico guapo no tenia ningun tipo de atraccion por experimentar una relacion.

Tal vez como una relacion seria, pero, eso seria mas tarde por ahora queria experimentar un mundo mas alla de sus amigos, de su hermano y de lo que parecia ser su burbuja personal.

–Y esperemos a ver nos sorprenda, después de todo es un Bookman.

Sonrío, miro tras Allen mientras este hablaba para encontrarse con los ojos dorados y un rostro prominente de cabello negro revuelto con la chaqueta beis de tercer año la corbata negra suelta, las manos en los bolsillos con su postura relajada.

Era uno de los chicos de su clase, aunque escuchaba rumores sobre él y las miradas de las chicas cada vez que caminaba en un grupo extraño. Su hermano había hablado de aquellos chicos superdotados, de extraños lugares distintos del mundo.

Lo más desconcertante eran los rumores que los seguian, sus documentos de identidad eran extrañamente reservados. Su hermano solo dejo dicho que sus vidas eran bastante problemáticas, y, simplemente estaban en prueba así que era imposible su procedencia.

Simplemente eran un grupo que la Academia mantenía en secreto.

–Nos veremos después, Allen-kun–comento ella despidiéndose del chico que parecía normal como lo conocia–Mañana veremos el trabajo y si Lavi tiene algún tipo de sorpresa.

–Nos vemos mañana, Lenalee-san–comento y salió del lugar, volviéndose para saber que la persona que había estado mirando Lenalee era su hermano.

Siempre solia ser asi…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lavi deslizaba sus manos sobre las teclas de su ordenador portátil desde donde sintonizaba la radio de la Academia, desde su accidente cuando joven había aprendido a ser un hombre completo y el mundo había cambiado desde que conoció al "clan Noé" siendo un estudiante de ingenieria de sistemas.

–Hola, La~vi–comento la voz cantarina de Road Camelot, la conocía desde niño cuando su abuelo le llevo hasta su extravagante mansión.

Luego el mundo que le presento, había sido una embriagadora introducción a toda aquella experiencia fuera de su rango comun para una estudiante de Psicologia– ¿Qué haces?

La miro de soslayo tras su flequillo rojo y arqueando una ceja, mientras "I can Walk On Water" de Basshunter sonaba por los parlantes de la Academia.

– ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? –Pregunto con indiferencia, mientras deslizaba el sintetizador virtual distorsionando la voz de trasfondo y en múltiples ecos resonando en los pasillos mientras ella soltaba un bufido–Sabes que te conozco, dime, ¿Qué obtendré yo?

–Bueno, necesito un favor–comento ella con una sonrisa, mientras dibujaba con una de sus uñas violetas sobre su camisa–Puede ser… ¿Qué tal una cita con Lulu?

El arqueo una ceja, aunque no estaba lejos de saber que Lulu Bell era una mujer hermosa y una cita para luego tal vez, solo tal vez algo más…sonrío, miro a la suspicaz Road que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

–Bien, y ¿De qué trata? –pregunto volviéndose mientras llegaba el sonido de un email a su bandeja de entrada para ver el dichoso sorteo y mirar el salón asignado en un instante su mente hizo "clic" para volverse a mirar a la chica sagaz–Así que… ¿A quién tengo que involucrar en tus intrigantes apuestas?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se puede decir que "No es un secreto que tengo que mantenerlo dentro de mi" pensó Allen Walker y miro al espejo su reflejo mientras apartaba los lentes que ocultaban quien era, de trasfondo en su habitación sonaba "Can´t Shut Up" de Anthem Lights.

Aparto con el agua el color castaño de sus cabellos tinturado, dejando ver el blanco de sus cabellos. Sus ojos castaños, sacando sus lentes de contactos dejando ver sus ojos grises con un brillo dorado, mientras las gotas de agua pasaban por su rostro mirando el parecido con su hermano y su pecho marcado con aquel tatuaje sobre su corazon.

Era diferente, su coeficiente intelectual y la vida que dejaba ver al mundo era tan distinto.

Su hermano y sus amigos, eran asi sin darse cuenta habia algo especial en ellos que lo separaba del resto del mundo. Inspiro hondo, para ver la cicatriz roja sobre su rostro que era la marca que le habia dejado un amargo episodio de su vida.

Ahora este camino que seguia no sabia, pero, eso era lo que lo llevaba a desesperar o decidia por la mano de su hermano extendiendole un mundo libre de conjeturas…o permanecer en las sombras aparentando tras cada latido, cada sonrisa y vivir sin razon alguna esperando a ver si la gente lo veia.

En la puerta sono un toque firme pero suave, solto un suspiro mientras escuchaba el clic de la puerta al girarse con la llave en el reflejo pudo ver la silueta de su hermano y ver los ojos dorados de Neah fijos en él.

De fondo escucho las voces del grupo de rock, mientras veia fijamente a su hermano. Por un instante le parecio haber visto los labios de Neah moverse:

"… _ **Hey, hey, are you here?**_

 _ **We were looking for you**_

 _ **Hey, hey, are you here?**_

 _ **We been for you**_

 _ **Hey, hey, are you here?..."**_

–Hola, Hermano–comento mientras exponia su oscura quemadura en su brazo que parecía arder al deslizar sobre su cuello la toalla mientras él se dejaba caer sobre el sofá blanco

–¿A qué vienes no creo que solo a congeniar? –replico el albino.

El soltó una carcajada, mientras le veía tan distante del chico que aparentaba gracias a sus anteriores tutores y ahora que estaba bajo su protección había descubierto que el chico bajo la máscara de tímido era en verdad como él.

–No, simplemente viendo como tu verdadero "Yo" está bajo la capa de maquillaje y el traje formal–comento el estirando las piernas sobre una mesilla negra su madre solía venir los domingos, pues estaban lejos de un ciudad hasta otra–Además mama, me ha dicho que vendrá el domingo de San Valentín ¿Cómo crees que puedo reaccionar?

Allen se echó a reír, mientras dejaba sobre el sofá la toalla mientras pensaba en Katerina D. Campbell su madre ahora los domingos de San Valentín, cuando los llenaba de una fiesta para Enamorados y tratando de enganchar una pareja para cada uno de sus hijos con las hijas de sus amigos.

La última vez, había obligado a vestir a Neah como una fresa andante y en verdad había sido vergonzoso con su camisa roja de puntos blancos. Allen no había parado de reír, aunque luego le toco a él también su turno, los malos días se habían ido a lo más profundo de su mente, gracias a ellos.

Aunque en él se veían las costumbres que lo habían dañado y aún conservaba las cicatrices de ello, ahora su tutor era Cross Marian quien era amigo de Katerina quien lo envolvió con su hermoso rostro y sonrisa tierna envuelta en comida hasta que acepto dejarlo a su cuidado.

"Las Mujeres podían ser muy persuasivas" pensó Allen mientras llegaba hasta la puerta de su habitación, soltó un hondo suspiro al sentir rozar la tela contra su brazo izquierdo y tomar una camisa blanca sin mangas, un buzo negro que mantenga el calor de su cuerpo estable, un par de zapatos converse para terminar el pantalón negro con unas cadenas colgando en sus bolsillos delanteros.

–He visto que has estado muy extraño, ¿Es por Lenalee Lee? –Comento Neah sobresaltándolo, se volvió para ver su mirada indiferente fija en el techo–Como lo sé, simplemente eres fácil de leer cuando uno está de este lado ¿Sabes?

"Eso es lo malo de un IQ 163 son demasiado perspicaces" penso mientras soltaba un bufido y removia su morral sacando lo que menos le servia.

–No te metas con ella, Neah–espeto en voz amenazante, mientras revolvía su cabello sabiendo que era lo que pensaba el–No lo he hecho, por el simple motivo de esto.

Levanto su brazo señalando su pecho, y, mirando su rostro con la cicatriz e hizo una mueca.

–Su hermano tampoco es que le agrade nuestra presencia, ¿No? –Comento Neah, mientras se movía acomodando su cabeza sobre el sofá–Ser de un IQ mas alla de la media causa mucha animadversión hacia otros…pero, si su hermana llegara hasta nosotros… ¿Qué podría decir?

– ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas?! –comento Allen volviéndose, pero, quedo absorto en sus ojos llenos de calma no de burla sino de un simple hecho y vapuleando su propio ego. –Solo, solo no te…

–Iremos a "The Tunnel"–Allen asintió a su afirmación y vio cómo su hermano tomaba una chaqueta oscura de su habitación dejando de verse como un estudiante, mas como lo que era: Un Genio oculto bajo una capa de despreocupacion.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **5 de febrero: "Día del Sorteo"**

El Día había sido soleado, Lenalee sentía el día pesado y su propuesta aunque había sido la elegida no era que le agradara participar. Suspiro, mientras entraba al salón donde las voces eran alegres llenas de anticipación, una que no tenía pues la mayoría de los chicos la miraban fijamente esperando que fueran su "Cita Secreta"

– ¡Bien! –Exclamo la voz de Komui en la puerta y sonriendo, mientras un adormilado Lavi entraba al salón con un montón de pequeños sobres–Sepan las reglas de este juego, que es bastante simple y que ningún maestro intervendrá. Lavi les explicara todo, les dejamos solos…

La mirada fulminante de Komui hacia los varones era evidente, y, Lenalee se sintió encoger al pensar en eso.

–Bueno, ya que puedo deciros cómo es esto–chasqueo los dedos y el panel del tablero dejo ver ciertas imágenes que manejaba un rubio–"Secret Meeting" es una semana de envíos secretos demostrando a su cita que les agrada, y, durante esos días solo podrán saber de el a través de descripciones sutiles objetos para ser especifico hasta el ultimo día.

La imagen cambio de objetos, hasta una cena romántica el día 12 de febrero donde la luna destellaba tras la mesa en un restaurante.

–Ese día, la pareja que más tenga puntos…–se escuchó un gemido general, Lavi siguió indiferente a sus expresiones– ¿No esperaban que los dejáramos a su cuenta? No importa, cada detalle suma punto y dependiendo de los días que dure hasta que lo descubran escogeremos a los ganadores para una cena y antes de ella un baile de Máscaras.

Los estudiantes parecían contentos, Neah observo como Lavi pasaba por cada puesto el nombre de cada alumno marcado encima de los sobres. Indiferente vio cómo eran solo repartidos para los hombres y las mujeres quedaban atónitas ante tal cosa, Lenalee en cambio solo asentía conociendo paso a paso lo que hacía el pelirrojo.

Era una chica, en verdad interesante.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta él, le conocía bien y hacia años desde que eran amigos. Por un instante vio el brillo en su iris esmeralda, y, sorprendido miro el sobre para saber una cosa: Road había hecho su trabajo.

Miro de paso al resaltar con sus dedos las letras en relieve, y, sonrío. No era necesario abrir el sobre, por supuesto que sabía quién era su cita; La cuestión era: ¿Cómo terminar en la cena?

–Por cierto–comento Lavi volviendo al frente, mirando su reloj de pulso–Este concurso comienza hoy… ¡Ya!

Al salir de clases Lenalee estaba confusa, por el cambio sobre el asunto de no conocer a su pareja. Bueno se encogió de hombros, mientras veía las chicas recibir regalos a través de niños pequeños y en la entrada del baño después de haber ido.

Suspiro, no había visto nada diferente de lo usual.

Abrió su casillero, para encontrar en él una frase en hermosa letra cursiva en una tarjeta y debajo de ella un extraño objeto una pequeña caja. Miro de un lado a otro, sabía que este concurso facilitaba mucho a quien era su cita para dar su regalo.

– ¿Quién serás? –murmuro ella mientras sacaba la pequeña caja de un color beis, saco de ella una envolvente bola de cristal donde la nieve dejaba ver un piano sutilmente en una habitación a medio armar y donde la melodía dejaba un extraño sentimiento.

Leyó la frase: "El tiempo es justo y…pone cada cosa en su lugar"(1)

 **Día 2:**

"La noche siempre trae consejos" leyó Lenalee a lo que era una extraña tarjeta en un pequeño afelpado dorado de alas doradas y cola de león, era un extraño pero lindo llavero.

Las demás chicas, incluso Lou fa tenía esperanzas de que el día de San Valentín tuviera un día sin igual. Del otro salón vio salir a Road Camelot junto a Neah D. Campbell atada a su brazo y sonriente comentando quien sabe que, mientras caminaban hasta su selecto grupo.

Tampoco es que muchos hablaran con ellos, aunque fuesen abiertos y toda la gente parecía huir de su cercanía. Suspiro, miro como Allen parecía tan distinto y como se tropezaba con el par de chicos sintió pánico al ver la actitud de aquellos chicos indiferentes.

– ¡Esperen! –exclamo ella, mientras se interponía entre ellos para no provocar algún conflicto–No tenía ninguna intención de golpearte, ¿Verdad?

Allen lo miraba extrañamente fulminante, y, Lenalee le empujo a otro lado. Parecia que Allen estallaria pronto y sin ningún motivo, Road paso a su lado sin percatarse a donde iba, coloco su palma sobre el hombro de Allen.

–A~llen, entiendo que no te agrademos por quienes somos–comento ella, confusa Lenalee frunció el ceño–Pero, no somos tus enemigos y lo sabes aunque no lo creas queremos ser tus amigos.

Había visto a Allen enojado por un instante y la voz de Road había hecho cambios en el, el asintió mientras se volvía para alejarse.

– ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Eres acaso tan arrogante para disculparte? –comento ella mordaz mientras Road miraba a Neah quien asintio levemente y encogiéndose de hombros se alejó de ellos.

–Sí, hiciera algún comentario Allen habría estado en problemas–comento el indiferente mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ella, se volvió cuando sintió su mano sobre su brazo deteniéndole– ¿Qué esperabas a que hiciera? ¿Golpearle?

Ella le soltó, no sabía que esperar…

Vio su espalda alejarse, esos días serian largos y con "Secret Meetin" serian verdaderamente una molestia.

 **Dia 3:**

"Nuestros caminos están a la vista" leyó nuevamente mientras un pequeño libro con el símbolo de la Academia hecho de flan se escondía en un empaque en su casillero, suspiro, algo de este chico era confuso misterioso y transparente ante otros.

Sonrío mirando el empaque, mientras deslizaba una cucharilla sobre el extraño postre sentada en su cama.

 **Día 4:**

"La fe es la garantía de lo que esperas, ¿La tienes?" leyó en el sobre mientras la rosa de color blanco con una extraña chocolatina en forma de anillo con un extraño emblema.

En verdad, su cita era demasiado extraño.

"¿Cómo descubres a alguien así?" pensó mientras tomaba el anillo y l mordía para encontrarse con el chocolate blanco.

Escucho el grito de una de las chicas: "Al parecer su cita había sido descubierta" penso con un suspiro.

 **Ultimo día:**

Algunos allí estaban seguros de ganar, ella no y simplemente sonrío esperando no ver su nombre en la planilla que se alzaba mientras veía en sus manos sin darse cuenta quien había entregado aquella caja de dulces con un extraño polvo blanco y de un sabor exótico.

Dentro traía la tarjeta: "No pierdas ahora tu confianza, esta lleva una gran recompensa" leyó sorprendida mirando a la multitud que la rodeaba.

– ¡Bien! –Exclamo Lavi sobre la tarima al lado de la planilla pública–El día de hoy, al finalizar la tarde solo aparecerá el nombre de la chica y el lugar donde se reunirá con su cita en el Restaurante de Jerry.

Todos aspiraron hondo a la expectativa de ello, después de todo era el mejor restaurante juvenil cerca.

Muchos en el transcurso del día habían sido pillados, por primera vez había visto a uno de los supervisores del concurso. Era un chico inesperadamente rubio con una pañoleta sobre la frente de colores acorde al uniforme y solía estar en los primeros lugares aunque nadie notara su presencia.

–Wisely Camelot–murmuro, viendo al hermano de Road moverse seguro y entre la gente sin ningún tipo de papel o registro solo su bolígrafo con retráctil moviéndose– ¿Estará en esto también?

Se resignó, no había visto a Allen en días desde el incidente con Neah.

El día transcurrió rápido entre la clase de Calculo, Quimica, Fisica y Deportes. Cuando se acerco al comedor, pudo ver a Neah sentado con su grupo de amigos y sonreir tranquilamente entonces pudo ver que levantaba su mirada dorada atravesándola, pensó que se fijaba en ella.

Pero, estaba equivocada porque cuando paso un chico con chaqueta beis desajustada la corbata y su cabello blanco revuelto por el viento, una cicatriz extendida por su mejilla.

Entonces vio como el gimnasio se encendia en luces, se volvió y cuando quiso concentrarse en el grupo ya se habían ido.

Suspiro, debía cambiarse y buscar su antifaz. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al vestidor darse una ducha y tomar el vestido que había traido rapidamente se maquillo, y, resaltando sus labios con brillo se coloco los zapatos de tacon.

Cuando llego a la entrada del gimnasio, uno de los ayudante de Lavi extendia ante ella con una sonrisa en su rostro cubierto una mascara,

–Bienvenida, espero disfrute este dia–comento con voz cantarina, que le parecio algo familiar vestida con un extraño traje de Lolicon.

Se sacudió y entre la música de Anthem Lights, se movio entre los cuerpos danzantes mientras sintió unas manos envolverle la cintura volviéndola entre las luces rojas verdes y azules del lugar para encontrarse con alguien alto dejando recorrer una rosa sobre ella e inclinándose para sentir en su mejilla su aliento.

La atrajo a el, mientras se movia bien mirándola tras su antifaz fijo en cada movimiento le parecio extraño la selección de Música y se encogio de hombros mientras se movían a la par.

De un momento a otro cambio de ritmo, era un estilo de Rap y sonrio porque el se movia aun era extraño todo esto que no conocía al chico que estaba delante aun asi le parecio interesante.

Las luces y la extraña cercanía de una canción suave, su voz era suave y su calor extrañamente reconfortante.

–Tu perfume es tan suave, y, tu nombre un indescriptible enigma–comento el con una voz profunda, mientras solo sostenía sus manos para hacerla girar–La Soledad es un recordatorio de que necesitamos mas que lo que vemos, y, se que te has dado cuenta ¿Qué crees que te falta?

Ella quedo anonadada, era así de transparente.

–Tratando de flotar en un océano, siempre con una sonrisa en tu cara y tu corazón tratando de apretarse más por el dolor–comento mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas–Pero, intenta no decirte que puedes hacer sino que hay una sola alternativa…

Sintió su mano limpiando sus mejillas y besando sus manos luego.

– ¿Cuál es? –pregunto ella mirando como la llevaba lejos fuera del salón.

–Vivir para otros, en el gran diseño de la creación–murmuro mientras la miraba esperando.

– ¿Eres algún tipo de Religioso? –comento ella soltándose y mirándolo airado–Espero que no trates de…

–No soy lo que imaginas, y, espero que entiendas–la soltó dejándola y se sintió más sola que nunca al saber algo más de su cita, era un extraño realmente ante cualquiera porque no sabía quién pero le parecía familiar lo que decía–Que no tengo intención de hacerte daño, solo deseaba compartir algo más que solo lo que sueles ver.

Su cabello se revolvió por el viento, dejándole su chaqueta sabiendo que tendría frio. Pudo ver la silueta de aquel chico mirándola de lado, y, sintió un escalofrió este era la persona que había trastornado su vida dos semanas antes.

–Regresemos, nos esperan–comento el mientras se adelantaba para abrir la puerta para recibir la horrible sorpresa de saber que la persona ganadora había sido ella– ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Él se había ido en medio de la gente, Road miro como Lenalee palidecía y suspiro sabiendo que el idiota de Neah se había adelantado al día.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lou fa se sentía girar, aunque no había ganado pues por lo menos había cumplido una de sus fantasías al bailar con un chico y eso era algo más que solo el simple hecho de que siempre eran sueños.

–Gracias, de verdad…–murmuro ella al chico e inclinándose para sentir como el pecho se le llenaba de felicidad.

Durante esos días, aquellos regalos habían sido algo tan alentador ante su vida estrecha entre los laboratorios, el departamento y las clases algo tan distante de los detalles tan exóticos e incluso de letras tan hermosas de algún antiguo libro.

–Bueno, a mí también me has agradado–comento la voz de él y ella se levantó con una sonrisa–Deseo invitarte a una fiesta el domingo, ¿Quieres venir?

Ella asintió, mientras el extendía una tarjeta con una dirección escrita en ella.

– ¡Claro! –exclamo ella con una sonrisa.

Por primera vez, un día de San Valentín tan soñado con un chico y tal vez su familia o amigos. No conocía al chico, pero, en verdad era alto y guapo por supuesto era un chico bastante extraño pero era un luchador e inteligente.

–Nos vemos, Lou Fa–murmuro se acercó y le beso en la mejilla despidiéndose mientras desaparecía en la multitud. Se puso una mano sobre la mejilla sonrojada y solo viendo su espalda con la oscura chaqueta de zapatos negros.

Suspiro, tropezó con una chica y esta sonrío se volvió para ver el cabello negro con tonos azules entregándole una pequeña caja.

–Espero te guste, te lo envía tu cita secreta–comento ella sonriente mientras saltaba y desaparecía entre la gente dejándola confusa.

Sería una larga noche, con muchos sueños.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Era el día de la cena, y precisamente esa misma noche tendría que tener tanta mala suerte" penso lenalee obligada a aquello y sencillamente su hermano habia estado a punto de mantenerla en casa, ademas era la excusa perfecta para dejar el circulo de sobreproteccion de su hermano.

–Nos vemos–comento cerrando la puerta escuchando una escandalosa y mimada negacion, solto un suspiro. Habia regresado de la fiesta y le tocaba pasar la cena a un desayuno al dia siguiente, el restaurante de Jerry era de los mas exquisitos tenia una de las comidas favoritas de ella e incluso uno de sus postres.

Vestia una falda corta con medias color rosa, su cabello corto hasta por los hombros se amarro dos coletas y un jersey que dejaba ver sus hombros pero de manga larga. Caminando por las calles cuando muchos chicos celebraban san valentin aquel fin de semana, bueno, por lo menos conoceria a aquel loco religioso que la habia acechado en aquel juego.

Llego para ver las mesas con parejas, se sintio incomoda y arrepintiendose se quedo en el umbral de la puerta. Apreto los labios, se volvio para chocarse con la mirada dorada fija en el de Neah D. Campbell delante de ella.

El viento soplo, dejando que su piel sentiria el suave fresco de primavera extendiendose con algunas hojas de cerezo. Trago en seco, dio un paso atrás pensando en que la contextura era la misma del chico que la habia llevado al baile.

–Por lo que veo te sorprende verme–comento mientras veia una mesa libre se volvia para mirarla sobre el hombro con una chaqueta negra manga larga pantalones vaqueros con cadenas pequeñas en uno de sus bolsillos. Un collar desde su cuello bajo la chaqueta una camisa blanca con fondo negro y sus manos con un anillo simple–¿Puedes tomar asiento?

Estaba estupefacta, ella no sabia que decir al verle alli relajado mirandola.

Vio como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo como un camarero les daba el menu, solo dio su pedido como una automata sin saber que hacer mas que tomar la comida y el postre, el pidio sin ella siquiera darse cuenta de lo que decia.

–Ahora que estamos solos, pregunta lo que quieras–comento sacandola de su estupor.

–¿Cómo es posible…?–pregunto aun confusa.

–¿Cómo es posible que sea yo quien haya hecho todo eso? –pregunto con una sonrisa, que Lenalee jamas habia visto y desconcertada le miro–Simple, ¿acaso te has tomado la molestia de conocer a un tipo con IQ 163 o siquiera saludarle?

Ella sonrojo, no sabia siquiera como responder a ello.

–No te molestes, es normal que un rumor pueda mas que los hechos de la persona–se encogio de hombros–se que eres amiga de Allen, pero, no he visto que has hablado con el. Supongo que su aspecto deja que pensar sobre un chico con IQ 169 y una cicatriz en el rostro.

–¿Cicatriz? –pregunto aun mas confusa–¿De que hablas?

–¿En verdad no te has fijado? –respondio soltando una carcajada, a la que ella se sonrojo y enojandose le golpeo con el menu–Lo siento, pero, es extraño que tu siendo su amiga no te hayas fijado en los detalles. No importa, en fin supongo que ya conoces quien soy y que has llegado a concluir que soy un neurotico religioso e incluso acosador ¿No?

–Eso no…–el detuvo su mentira, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa una carta, y dinero levantandose–¿A dónde vas?

–Confirme mis sospechas nada mas y creo que es hora de irme–comento dandose la vuelta para irse, sintio que alguien le detenia–¿Porque?

–Solo quedate un poco mas…–murmuro ella con lagrimas asomando en sus ojos lilas–Se que me he equivocado y…quiero disculparme…

El sonrio, tomo su mano para acariciarla algo que ella le parecia desconcertante.

–No tienes que sentirte mal, pero, es inevitable y…acepto tus disculpas solo con una condicion–comento el mientras la levantaba de la mano, ella apresurada tomo la carta–Si, damos un paseo.

Ella sonrio, era algo desconcertante de alguien tan extraño como el.

Caminaron cerca de la ribera del rio, y deteniendose sobre el puente que separaba el Este de Londres.

–Se que conocerme solo te ha dado a recelar de mi–comento el mirando el agua con la claridad del sol sobre ella–Supongo que los demas nos temen por como somos, se que para ninguno de nosotros es facil siquiera hablar con otros y la direccion tampoco es que lo ponga facil ¿eh?

Lenalee noto el tono triste por debajo de la risa suave de sus labios, entonces pudo ver el leve parecido con Allen y su boca formo una O suave.

–¿Te has dado cuenta? –comento el mirandola con una sonrisa–Espero asistas mañana.

Se movio, y, camino hasta alejarse dejandola alli donde el viento la tocaba calidamente mostrandole otra perspectiva del mundo donde vivia. Miro el sobre, y fija aun en el camino por el que se habia ido.

"Es una Cita inesperada, verdaderamente" penso ella.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola chic s, Dios les bendiga.**

 **Espero os guste mi historia ahí alli dos en uno y si me da tiempo hago la otra por supuesto espero cumpla con las expectativas del reto XD**

 **Voltaire**


End file.
